Meeting his parents
by angryfangerl
Summary: Sakura meets Sasuke's parents in a world where they are alive, kinda AU ish


The young Uchiha was nearly sweating when they entered the "Uchiha Part" of the village, he was nervous, very nervous. Even though he was quite popular with girls it was true that like Naruto always said, _he had never actually had a girlfriend_. It sure was surprising but he never actually knew how to talk with girls, girls would giggle when they saw him, sometimes he blush, he got used to it through years but even so he was still a teenager.

Sasuke was a happy boy, you could always see him smiling, especially while talking with his best buddy Naruto he would always make good jokes that made him laugh more than they should.

He didn't have a lot of friends, just a couple of friends from the academy (he wouldn't go hangout with them often though) and Naruto, they were even on the same team (they were so happy when it was announced that they were on the same team, some of their classmates mocked them and teased them saying _they looked kinda gay_ )and there was Sakura the third member of their team.

He knew her, her pink hair was hard not to notice on the streets and they lived in the same village and went to the same academy. He never thought of her as a person when they were kids, she was just another silly girl he wasn't interested in. _But of course that has changed ._

Call it puberty, call it the hormones.

The fact was, he got more and more interested in her as they had different missions together, he got to know her and he found out that she was really smart and could even be counted as a genius on controlling her chakra. She just wasn't an action girl, she always knew how to think how to plan but the action part was left to him and Naruto.

She was trying really hard to change that though, she even gave up on her long pink hair to save them once _that_ was her effort and he noticed it of course even though she tried to hide it by saying _it was just a change of image_, it was hard having long hair in the forest and stuff but he wasn't stupid.

Sakura always had a calming effect on him and he admired her from distance, he even thought she kinda looked like his mother with long hair of course the pink version.

The admiring from distance thing became a little closer by time, a couple of hugs, carrying her when she got hurt… She was obviously interested in him she never said it though. But he knew. They both knew.

One day she caught him peeking while she was training she was super embarassed, they both blushed a lot that day. Then he offered her to train together it wasn't much long before it became a habit of the two.

They would train, sometimes had a little skin contact. She put her head on his shoulder one day, he was surprised, he was blushing furiously then he realized she was asleep, he then rested his head on hers trying not to make her uncomfortable, lightly, they fell asleep together, under a three that day. It was super awkward when they woke up.

She confessed to him one day, under the same three, and so did he, that same day, under that same three.

They were an awkward teenage couple which cached everyone's eye, mostly because her hair was really pink and his was really dark.

_And so the days had passed and here they were at the "Uchiha Part" of the village,_

She was really nervous too, how couldn't she be ? Who wouldn't be ? She was about to meet his parents, Sasuke met hers a while ago, but this was different from that time because her father was just a big funky emotional man and really liked Sasuke, so did her mother and she knew they would, long before they met him.

But she wasn't sure about _his _parents, "What if they don't like me ?" she said quietly while taking another step beside him. He stopped walking. "Sakura, are you really worrying about that ?"

"Well yeah, they are Uchiha's they are you know …" "I am an Uchiha too we are what ?"

"You know they might dislike me because I am not _one of you, _I know that the Uchihas don't like the _outsiders_ that much."

"Hey that was in the past, you know how my brother and his friend made peace between the village and the clan, there is no such thing as outsiders anymore."

"I know bu-" She stopped talking when he held her hand tightly, "Don't worry it'll be just okay, you're just worrying too much, like usual" he grinned a little. "What do you mean usua-" She stopped herself this time, she knew it wasn't a lie, so she just decided to trust him _like usual._

_Here they were Sasuke's house,_

It was a typical Uchiha house, clan symbols all over the place, didn't bother her, she liked the symbol. Sakura met his mother first, she loved her she complimented on her pink hair and her green eyes she was a really cheerful woman, Sakura loved her too she finally got to see where Sasuke had gotten that impressive black eyes of his.

His father was a serious man and she found comfort in seeing he didn't treated her differently from his sons.

She already knew Itachi and he was out for a mission that night anyways.

They just sat there ate diner, Sasuke then showed her his room.

The first thing she saw was the picture of team 7 on his desk. "You framed it too ?" she said smiling, "Yes, its a precious memory to me too you know" He said blushing a little. He was never good at hiding his feelings, she loved that side of him he was cute when he was blushing.

She sat on his bed " Do you think they liked me ?"

"Of course my mom loves you, didn't you see ?" he said, he approached his bed planning to sit next to her but he tripped on something on the floor and suddenly he was on top of her, on his bed.

They were both blushing, eyes wide open. Before they could move , the door opened, it was his mother. "I thought I heard something are you kids oka-" Her words were cut by the sight in front of her, her eyes widened first then she closed her eyes and smiled, "Ara Sasuke, at least wait for a time for me and your dad to be outside" said to tease them.

"It's not what it looks like !" they both yelled at the same time Sasuke got off of her immediately.

"Oh I am sure it isn't, well, have fun kids" she said giggling and shut the door lightly behind her.

They just sat there the whole night, blushing, until it was time for her to go.

"Teenagers" she sighted, as she sat beside her husband . "Hn." Fugaku replied "What do you think of them ?" "I liked her" she replied, "I think she will be a perfect bride." With a warm motherly smile.


End file.
